Traditionally, securities trading has been geographically-focused, with traders often in close physical proximity to one another. In one common arrangement, traders are organized into trading desks, where each trading desk focuses on a particular type of security, a particular client, etc. Traders at the same trading desk are often located in the same geographic area, often clustered in geographic trading centers such as New York, London, etc.